1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention are directed to interacting with a subscriber to a social networking service based on passive behavior of the subscriber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the complex nature of social relationships and the uniqueness of people, it is very difficult to predict the preferences of subscribers to social networking services. Accordingly, conventional social networking services (e.g., Facebook, Twitter, MySpace, etc.) typically rely upon subscribers to input information associated with their social interests and desired privacy settings.
This can be relatively burdensome for the subscriber because, after registering to a particular social networking service, the subscriber must either accept default settings that are not customized to the subscriber, or else must enter his/her privacy settings and social interests (e.g., friends, hobbies, blogs of interest, etc.) before the social networking service can be used or accessed by the subscriber.
Also, managing privacy settings for a social networking service can be confusing for subscribers. For example, while the privacy policies of social networking services are often clarified either in an account-settings section of the service, subscribers are often surprised when their social networking services make certain information public to other individuals (e.g., friends, family, strangers, etc.) or entities (e.g., advertisers, etc.).